dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jeremy Irons
Jeremy John Irons (* 19. September 1948 in Cowes, Isle of Wight) ist ein britischer Schauspieler, sowie Oscar- und Golden-Globe-Preisträger. Leben Irons wurde in Cowes, Isle of Wight geboren. Seine Mutter war Hausfrau und sein Vater ein Buchhalter. Er ist das jüngste von drei Kindern. nach der Schule wollte Irons ursprünglich Tierarzt werden, jedoch wirkte er ab den 1970er Jahren in mehereren Theater- und Fernsehproduktionen mit. Der Durchbruch gelang ihm mit den Filmen Wiedersehen mit'' Brideshead'' und Die geliebte französischen Leutnants. Im Jahr 1987 hereitete Irons die Schaupielerin Sinead Moira Cusack mit der er zwei Kinder hat. Seine beiden Söhne sind ebenfalls Schauspieler. 1988 spielte er eine Doppelrolle in dem David Kronenberg Film Die Unzertrennlichen. '' 1991 wurde er für die Rolle Claus von Bülow in ''Die Affäre der Sunny von B. mit dem Oscar als Bester Hauptdarsteller ausgezeichnet. Drei Jahre spielter Sprach er den Löwen Scar in dem Disney-Klassiker Der König der Löwen. 1995 spielter er dann den Antagonisten in Stirb Langsam - Jetzt erst recht neben Bruce Willis und Samuel L. Jackson. In den frühen 2000ern wurde es etwas stiller um Irons. So spielte er in Filmen wie Dungeons & Drageons, Der vierte Engel und Der Kaufmann von Venedig mit. 2005 spielte Irons eine Hauptrolle in dem Ridley Scott Film'' Königreich der Himmel neben Orlando Bloom und Eva Green. 2006 spielte er in der Romanverfilmung Eragon - Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter'' mit, dieser Film entpuptte sich jedoch als Flopp und wurde von Fans sowie Kritikern verissen. Von 2011 bis 2013 spielte er die Hauptrolle in der histroschen TV-Serie'' Die Borgias'', diese Serie wurde für Zahlreiche Preise nominiert. Für 2016 wird Irons die Rolle von Alfred dem Buttler in der kommenden Comicverfilmung Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice spielen. Filmografie *1977: Liebe zu Lydia (Love for Lydia, Fernsehserie) *1980: Nijinski *1980: Wiedersehen mit Brideshead (Brideshead Revisited, Fernsehmehrteiler) *1981: Die Geliebte des französischen Leutnants (The French Lieutenant’s Woman) *1982: Schwarzarbeit (Moonlighting) *1983: Betrug (Betrayal) *1983: Der Offizier und die Puppe (The Captain’s Doll) *1984: Die Wildente (The Wild Duck) *1984: Eine Liebe von Swann (Un amour de Swann) *1986: Mission (The Mission) *1988: Die Unzertrennlichen (Dead Ringers) *1989: Danny – Der Champion (Danny the Champion of the World) *1989: Alles nur Theater (A Chorus of Disapproval) *1989: Sehnsucht nach Australien (Australia) *1990: Die Affäre der Sunny von B. (Reversal of Fortune) *1991: Kafka *1992: Verhängnis (Damage) *1992: Waterland *1993: M. Butterfly *1993: Das Geisterhaus (The House of the Spirits) *1993: Geschichten aus Hollywood (Tales from Hollywood) *1994: Der König der Löwen (The Lion King) (Stimme für Scar im Original) *1995: Stirb langsam: Jetzt erst recht (Die Hard: With a Vengeance) *1996: Gefühl und Verführung (Stealing Beauty) *1997: Lolita *1997: Chinese Box *1998: Der Mann in der eisernen Maske (The Man in the Iron Mask) *2000: Dungeons & Dragons *2000: Längengrad (Longitude) *2001: Der vierte Engel (The Fourth Angel) *2002: The Time Machine *2002: And Now … Ladies & Gentlemen *2002: Callas Forever *2004: Being Julia *2004: Der Kaufmann von Venedig (The Merchant of Venice) *2005: Königreich der Himmel (Kingdom of Heaven) *2005: Casanova *2005: Elizabeth I *2006: Eragon – Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter (Eragon) *2006: Inland Empire *2008: The Color of Magic – Die Reise des Zauberers (The Color of Magic) *2008: Appaloosa *2009: Der rosarote Panther 2 (The Pink Panther 2) *2011: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *2011: Der große Crash – Margin Call (Margin Call) *2011–2013: Die Borgias (The Borgias, Fernsehserie, 29 Folgen) *2012: Henry IV (Teil 1 & 2) *2012: Der Dieb der Worte (The Words) *2013: Nachtzug nach Lissabon (Night Train to Lisbon) *2013: Beautiful Creatures – Eine unsterbliche Liebe (Beautiful Creatures) *2015: High Rise *2016: Race *2016: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *2017: Justice League *TBA: The Batman Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler